Dream and Reality
by Forever Cullen
Summary: When Arthur is injured he finds himself trapped in a nightmare that feels too real not to be anything but real, Will Arthur see this nightmare for what it is and get back to his family or will he forever be trapped? WARNING ABUSE AND NASTY WORDS, DARK THEMES DON'T LIKE DON'T READ YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
1. Intro

**Dreams and Reality**

**A/N: I got the idea for this story while watching an episode of Bones**

**I want to say a big thank you to Allthingsmagical which without her this story could not have been done. Thank you I love ya girl x**

**Rating M**

******This story is a lot different from what I normally write those as always there is a happy ending :) if you don't like it please don't continue but if you do them please review, thank you x**

**WARNING ABUSE AND NASTY WORDS, DARK THEMES DON'T LIKE DON'T READ YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**Introduction**

Arthur laid on the cold floor outside his father's law firm as his life slowly drained from his body and the only thing he could think about was that morning and the fight he had gotten into with his husband, Merlin, and the look on the month old little boy, Luke, and how he would never get a chance to take back everything he said.

So this was how it ended for him, this was how he was going to go out, bleeding to death

Arthur could hear the sounds of an ambulance but knew it was too late; the darkness had already taken hold of him.

"Mr Pendragon I need you to stay with us"

"Arthur baby can you hear me"

"Hurry we're losing him"

"START CPR NOW"

"I'm sorry Merlin but your husband is in a coma"

**Please R&R, Thank you for reading, I promise the other chapters will be longer lol. **

**This story is a lot different from what I normally write those as always there is a happy ending :) if you don't like it please don't continue but if you do them please review, thank you x**


	2. Chapter 1

**Dreams and Reality**

**A/N: I got the idea for this story while watching an episode of Bones**

**I want to say a big thank you to Allthingsmagical which without her this story could not have been done. Thank you I love ya girl x**

**Rating M**

**WARNING ABUSE AND NASTY WORDS, DARK THEMES DON'T LIKE DON'T READ YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**Chapter One**

"_I want a divorce" Arthur told Merlin one morning while his husband, Merlin, feed their 9 month old_

"_What?" Merlin said in shock_

"_I want a divorce. I can't do this anymore" Arthur said looking up at Merlin_

"_Arthur what are you talking about? What can't you do" Merlin replied confused_

"_I never wanted to be married Merlin, to be tied down with kids. I want out Merlin" Arthur said getting up and going over to his coat pocket_

"_Of course you'll have full custody of Luke, I've already drawn up the paper work I just need you to sign them" Arthur said coming back and placing the papers in front of Merlin_

"_I'm sure you understand this means you'll have to go back to France" Arthur informed Merlin_

"_And why would I have to do that?" Merlin said looking at Arthur_

"_Well because of your green card" Arthur replied placing a pen on the table_

"_Green Card? Arthur I don't have a green card. I was born in England Arthur you know that" Merlin shook his head sadly_

"_Yes well that being the case I still think it would be best if you returned to France" Arthur said walking out of the kitchen_

_A few weeks later Merlin had them all packed up and ready to go, Merlin had said his good byes to his friends and Arthur's family, who were not happy that Arthur had included them in the custody papers_

_But Merlin promised to write to them and send picture and of course Merlin invited them to visit on Luke's birthdays and Christmas._

_The moment Arthur realised that he hated the silent and being single it was too late._

**(Merthur)**

_Arthur helped himself to a coffee and a muffin once he got to work and then went to his office to finish his paper work._

"_Good Morning son, how are you?" Uther asked coming into his office_

_Arthur looked up at his father and smiled_

"_Good Morning father, I'm well how are you and Mother?" Arthur asked feeling more himself at work_

_Uther was no one's fool and know something was going on back at Arthur's home and that it involved Cenred but there was very little he or anyone could do about it if Arthur didn't open up_

"_We're good, have you gotten your invite to Gwen and Lancelot's wedding yet?" Uther asked knowing that his son had all his mail sent to his office_

"_I haven't checked my mail yet father" Arthur replied reaching over and picking up in his mail_

"_Well I'll leave you to it then" Uther smiled and walked towards the end, each day Uther hovered by the door always waiting for his son to called to him and to finally let him in, but each day Uther's knows that it's only a fools hope._

_Arthur always lived in his happy place during work it was the only time he could do it, at lunch he would close his eyes and picture Merlin coming to have lunch with him and bring their son, he pictured them laughing and sharing a kiss before parting but every time he opened his eyes he felt like crying._

_Arthur had lost count of the times he had picked up the phone and started dialling the number for the Emrys household in France but he could never get himself to press the last number to make the call to afraid of what would happen if he spoke to Merlin._

_While driving home at 7:30 Arthur let his mind believe for a few moments that he was going home to the man he loved and their beauty little family, and even those it hurt so much to picture his life with Merlin, Arthur took the pain because it was far better than what his life was like now._

**(Merthur)**

_That night Arthur allowed Cenred to take his body once more during it all Arthur pretending it was Merlin, and seeing as Cenred always punched whoever he was having sex with Arthur allowed himself to moan Merlin's name, of course falling asleep with Cenred still buried deep inside him was very uncomfortable, but Arthur always managed and let himself dream on Merlin._

_The next Morning while checking his mail Arthur smiled to himself when he found his invite to Gwen and Lance's wedding._

_Arthur smiled to himself when he saw the date July 18 it was the same day Cenred would be in Scotland seeing one of his bands play live._

"_I can be myself around them for once" Arthur muttered_

_At lunch time Uther popped into Arthur's office and invited him to dinner for winning a big case._

"_It'll just be us, your mother is still visiting her sister" Uther informed his son_

"_Dad…" Arthur started_

"_Don't worry your be home for 8, I really wish you would tell me why you need to be home so early" Of course Uther already knew but he was still after 2 years trying to get the truth out of his son._

_Arthur sighed_

"_Ok dad, see you downstairs at 6" Arthur said_

_Arthur had fun at dinner they talked about the good old time and Uther made sure not to talk about Merlin, Luke or Cenred. When Arthur got home he was full, he hadn't eaten that much in a while and knew he did need to make as much for dinner now._

_Stripping naked Arthur walked into the kitchen and made dinner_

**Please R&R, thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Dreams and Reality**

**A/N: I got the idea for this story while watching an episode of Bones**

**I want to say a big thank you to Allthingsmagical which without her this story could not have been done. Thank you I love ya girl x**

**Rating M**

**WARNING ABUSE AND NASTY WORDS, DARK THEMES DON'T LIKE DON'T READ YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**Chapter Three**

_As the days past and Arthur talked to Merlin every day at lunch about what happened at home and Merlin even help clean Arthur's wounds. Cenred noticed that Arthur was smiling more that he sounded happy and started to wonder about all the late nights at the office he had asked Cenred to allow him._

_Cenred had managed to get into Arthur's office building one afternoon and watched as Arthur smiled and walked out his office holding the hand of his ex-husband, When they were out of sight Cenred broke into Arthur's office and places his wed cam, even those he knew the reason he wanted to see what Arthur was really getting up to._

_Arthur and Merlin walked into his office unknown of Cenred's wed cam and placed their lunch on Arthur's desk_

"_How are things at home?" Merlin asked_

"_Not good, Cenred had his mates over and ever since he came home from his trip he has been worse than ever" Arthur whispered taking out his fries_

"_How so?" Merlin wondered taking Arthur's hand_

"_Well you remember I told you about his rule considering his friends?" Arthur asked looking down at Merlin and his hand_

"_Yes, if they touch you Cenred will beat you but if you don't let them he beats you" Merlin replied_

"_Well yesterday his mates were over and normal Cenred would punch them if they ask to take me upstairs but yesterday his friend Teddy asked and Cenred said that if I didn't please him Cenred would whore me out" Arthur whispered tears falling_

_Merlin pulled Arthur into a hug and whispered sweet nothings in his ear_

"_Baby come back with me to France, we can be a family, you me and Luke" Merlin said rocking them both to help calm Arthur_

"_Merlin I want nothing more than to run away with you, but what about Cenred he'll find me" Arthur said looking up at Merlin_

"_Don't worry about that baby, I promise you would be safe in France and we could be happy" Merlin kissed the top of Arthur's head_

"_I want to happy Merlin, I want us to be a family again" Arthur whispered_

"_Meet me here after Cenred has gone to bed and we're be gone before he wakes up" Merlin promised_

_Arthur nodded and kissed Merlin passionately, Merlin leaned back until he was laying on his back and wrapped his arms round Arthur_

"_I love you Merlin" Arthur whispered_

"_I love you too Arthur" Merlin smiled_

_Merlin had to leave when Arthur's 2 o' clock showed up but promised Arthur that they would see each other soon._

_When Arthur got home at 8 o' clock that evening he found Cenred standing by the door, when Arthur went to undress Cenred stopped him_

"_Not to night baby, I want you to see something" Cenred said grabbing Arthur wrist and dragging him into the living room_

_Cenred made Arthur sit down before sitting next to him and picking up the remote and pressing play._

_Arthur stared on horror as his office appeared on the screen; Arthur choked back a sob when he saw himself and Merlin walk throw the doors._

_Arthur started crying when he watched the part where they shared a romance kiss before the screen when blank_

"_So you're planning on leaving me" Cenred yelled standing up_

"_No of course not, I just said that" Arthur sobbed_

_Cenred grabbed a hand full of Arthur's hair and dragged him into the kitchen before throwing him to the floor_

"_You don't get to leave me, you don't get that choice" Cenred hissed grabbing the knife off the table_

"_Please Cenred I promise I'll stay. I won't leave. I'm begging you" Arthur cried_

"_I warned you what would happen if you tried to leave me" Cenred said calmly as he walked towards Arthur_

"_Please don't do this I'm begged you Cenred please don't" Arthur sobbed_

"_You don't get to leave me and this way you won't" Cenred said standing over Arthur_

_Arthur knew that this was it, that he was going to die but that didn't stop him from trying to make a run for it, he wanted to see Merlin one last time._

_Cenred grabbed Arthur's leg as he moved to get up and pulled him back down to the ground_

"_Don't worry your live long enough to see me kill your lover boy" Cenred said stabbing Arthur in his side and leaving the knife inside to slow the blood flow_

_Cenred grabbed Arthur's phone from his coat and smiled as he called Merlin while watching Arthur still try to get away._

"_Arthur is everything alright?" Merlin's worried voice come over the phone_

"_If you wish to see your Arthur I would hurry He's fading fast" Cenred laughed before hanging up_

_It wasn't long before Merlin rushed through the doors of Arthur's home and found him on the floor_

"_Arthur" Merlin yelled falling to his lover's side_

"_Merlin" Arthur choked blood falling from his lip a little_

"_Such a sweet scene" Cenred sneered_

_Cenred leaned down and ripped the knife out of Arthur's side coursing the man to scream_

"_You're killing him" Merlin yelled as he when to put pressure on the wound_

"_That's the plan, but first he has one more thing to witness" Cenred informed Merlin_

_Cenred pulled Merlin off Arthur and wrapped his arm around the raven haired neck._

"_You watching baby" Cenred joked as he cut Merlin's neck before dropping the body_

"_MERLIN" Arthur yelled trying to crawl to his die lover_

"_You shouldn't have planned to leave" Arthur heard before it all when black_

**Please R&R, Thank you for reading **


	4. Chapter 3

**Dreams and Reality**

**A/N: I got the idea for this story while watching an episode of Bones**

**I want to say a big thank you to Allthingsmagical which without her this story could not have been done. Thank you I love ya girl x**

**Rating M**

**WARNING ABUSE AND NASTY WORDS, DARK THEMES DON'T LIKE DON'T READ YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**Chapter Four**

Arthur blinked his eyes awake but closed them when the bright light hit them, when Arthur opened them again he found himself in a hospital bed with a machine beeping away, Arthur slowly tried to raise his arm but found it pinned down, turning his head Arthur gasped when he saw Merlin's head resting on the bed next to him holding his hand.

"Merlin" Arthur choked out

Merlin blinked his eyes, it had been two years since his husband had fallen into a coma and doctors had told him that Arthur may never wake up but being a doctor himself Merlin knew that he could wake his husband, they were meant to be.

Merlin slowly raised his head and couldn't stop his tears falling when he saw Arthur's blue eyes looking at him

"Baby your wake" Merlin sobbed climbing onto the bed and resting his head on Arthur's chest

"You're alive? How?" Arthur sobbed

Merlin raised his head and looked at his husband confused

"Arthur I need to ask you some questions before I get the nurse, it's a good thing Uther made sure I was your doctor" Merlin informed him

"Okay" Arthur said unsure about what was going on

"Can you tell me your full name?"

"Of course it Arthur Pendragon"

"That's right, can you tell me your age?"

"I'm 28 years old"

"What is my name?"

"Merlin Emrys"

"What is the name of our son?"

"Luke but he's not our son, not anymore"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because we're divorced but we were going to be a family again"

"I'll come back to that, why are you in the hospital?"

"Because my abuses boyfriend Cenred didn't like the fact that I was going to leave him"

"Why did you ask me how I was alive?"

"Because after Cenred stabbed me he made me watch as he cut your throat"

"Ok baby, now I need to tell you something's and I don't want you to interrupt until the end ok"

"Okay"

"Two years ago we had a fight about god knows what anymore, do you remember that?"

"Yes"

"What do you remember after that?"

"Umm I was coming out of the office when I was shot by someone and I remember people talking to me"

"That's right baby, we almost lost you twice that evening but you're a Pendragon, a fighter, but Lance was the one to save you, but baby you fell into a coma. Your been living in a dream world for the past two years"

"But it felt so real?"

"That it would baby it's meant to feel real so you won't want to leave"

"So I'm up now, I'm in the real world?"

"Yes Arthur"

"Has Gwen and Lance got married?"

"Yes I was talking to you about it, you took what I was telling you and added it your dream world"

"Who was Cenred? Why did I dream of being in abuses relationship with him?"

"Because Cenred was the last face you saw before passing out, he was the one that shot you because he was angry with you after you put him in jail"

"So none of it was real?"

"No baby."

"I am going to be okay and you are not going to leave me?"

"Never Arthur. And you are going to be just fine. You will have to stay in hospital for a couple of weeks. You have been through so much Arthur." Merlin said, giving his husband a kiss, a tear coming to his eye when Arthur kissed back, a feeling he had waited two years for.

Later that day Arthur's parents were allowed to visit while Merlin had some test run to make sure everything was alright.

"Oh my baby" Ygraine cried when she entered the room to find that her son was truly awake.

Ygraine rushed over to the bed and wrapped her arms round her son

"I've missed you baby boy" Ygraine sobbed

"I've missed you too mum" Arthur whispered

Uther walked over and sat down next to his son and took hold of his hand.

"You scared the shit out of all of us, I almost had a heart attack when I saw you laying there" Uther whispered

"I'm sor-"

"Now don't you start saying sorry, it's not your fault. That bastard is behind bars now where he belongs" Uther interrupted Arthur

"Merlin told us you were living in a dream world, but he couldn't really tell us anything about it. You know doctor patient confidentiality and all" Ygraine pressed

"You don't have to tell us son, your mother is just worried" Uther replied

"No, no I just don't know how to go about it, it's still weird to me" Arthur said

"Just take your time baby" Ygraine smiled

Arthur could feel the tears running down his face and tried to left his hand to wrap them away but nothing happened

"Here darling let me" Ygraine pulled out some tissue from the box and wrapped away her son's tears

"Why can't I move?" Arthur asked freaking out

"Because you have been in bed, laying down for two years and your muscles have grown weak, once I give you the all clear your be going to physical therapy to get your muscles strong again" Merlin said from the door

Merlin walked into the room and kissed Arthur's forehead

"If you could help me Uther we can have you sitting up" Merlin smiled

Uther helped Merlin left the top half of Arthur's body and lean him against the head broad on the bed.

"Thank you" Arthur smiled

"Doctor Emrys, the lab wants you" A nurse said sticking her head throw the door

"Awe yes that should be your results, I'll be back soon, if you need anything don't be afraid to have the nurse come and get me" Merlin said giving Arthur a kiss before walking out of the room

"He hasn't left your side since they brought you in" Ygraine smiled running her fingers throw Arthur's hair

"I don't… it just seems so unreal." Arthur commented

"We know son, Merlin informed us that you might have trouble adjusting" Uther told his son

"It just felt so real, all those things he did" Arthur whispered

"Oh baby hush now you don't need to tell us" Ygraine said pulling her son into her arms

When Arthur had calmed down and fallen sleep Uther help to lay his son, before they both left to give Merlin and Luke some time with Arthur.

Merlin quietly walked into Arthur's room hold their son, and smiled when he saw Arthur resting.

"Is Papa still sleeping?" Luke asked

"Papa woke up today, he's just resting at the moment" Merlin informed their son

Merlin helped Luke onto the bed and make sure that he was nowhere near the many wires attached to Arthur.

"Daddy can you make Papa hold me like before?" Luke asked

"Sure baby" Merlin smiled and lifted on of Arthur's arms and wrapped it round their son, who rested his head on his papa's chest

"I can hear his heart daddy" Luke smiled

"Yeah what does it sound like?" Arthur asked smiling

"PAPA" Luke yelled

"Shh Luke" Merlin remind their son

"Sorry daddy" Luke smiled

"I love you Luke" Arthur smiled and kissed the top of his sons head

"I love you daddy Promise you're never leave" Luke asked looking up at Arthur

"I promise Baby boy never again" Arthur swore

Merlin smiled and watched as their son closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Now that your tests have come back we're going to start rebuilding your muscles, Now I'm going to warn you that it's going to be a lot of hard work and you will get angry, annoy at some point during your physio and will want to give it, but I'm going to tell you now Arthur that you're a Pendragon and if you can bring yourself back from the brink of death then you can handle this." Merlin smiled as took Arthur's hand in his. "While doing your Physio you'll have to live here at the hospital until you're strong enough that we can move you to a wheelchair and as you work your muscles we'll move you on from the chair to crutches but that will only happen if myself and your trainer think you can handle it, from there it should be six months if you put your mind to it and then you'll be walking on your own without any support. Those you would be as strong as you once were and will have to a break every now and then. And Arthur you have to, okay once you're walking with or without crutches you will need to take a break every half hour and continue your Physio for a less another six months after you start walking by yourself."

"And my arms?" Arthur asked looking down at his son.

"The arms are a lot easier than the legs but still a lot of work. I know you can do this Arthur, you beat anything that stands in your way and I know nothing is going to stop you from holding your son or even playing with him. Luke has it all planned out for when you get better, and for almost everything on that list you're going to need your legs." Merlin informed him.

"I won't just be doing this for our son Merlin. I'll be doing this for us, having lived a nightmare for 2 years I don't want to waste a moment with you and our son." Arthur smiled and looked down at his hand that Merlin was holding.

"But for now you need to rest. Your trainer will be by tomorrow to go over a work plan with us." Merlin smiled.

That night was the first time Arthur (that he knew of) went to sleep with his Merlin sleeping next to him and he could have been happier, Arthur couldn't remember why he had been angry at Merlin 2 years ago but the only good thing that came from getting shot and living in a nightmare that ended with Merlin's death was that Arthur now knew what it would feel like not only to lose Merlin but to watch him die and Arthur could help be want to cry every time he opened his eyes to see Merlin alive and with him.

**Please R&R, Thank you for reading **


End file.
